Dear Miku Your Friend YANHE
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: A series of letters written by YANHE to Miku. Where she talks her life and about her relationship with Luo. Parings: YANHE x Luo Tianyi with hints of Miku x Teto, and Len x Neru. Please R&R


**AUTHOR'S NOTE/LEGAL NOTICE: I DON'T OWN ANY VOCALOID I DID NOT CREATE ANY VOCALOID NOR ANY UTAU. ALL OF THE COPYRIGHTS AND TRADEMARKS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE HOLDERS. THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND TO RELIEVE SOME BOREDOM, IT IS NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM WRITTEN FOR PROFIT. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. I DO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE R &R**

 **DEAR MIKU, YOUR FRIEND YANHE**

 **(BY INVID HELLCAT 12/28/15)**

Dear Miku,

Sorry it's been ages since I last wrote you, but things have been kind of hectic for me lately. First off, of course is me getting ready to start University, just getting everything packed and ready for me to move into my new apartment has been quite the chore. Plus the Freshman Orientation has taken up nearly all of my last three weekends. That and I've been busy with my Softball Team, after all we did make the Play-offs and the National Championship tournament is soon, so wish me luck. Although in all the chaos that's been swirling in my life right now, something good has happened. I met a girl recently, her name is Luo Tianyi. She a little younger than me, but she's so cute, a bit on the shy side but, really sweet. I met her during one of the weekends of Orientation. She lives in the apartment next to mine. When we did have free time she showed me around a little, we even had lunch together one day. I don't know for sure how she feels about me yet, but I know for sure that I have a crush on her. Was this how you felt when you first met Teto I wonder? I may not know exactly how she feels about me, but I have a good feeling that at the very least we'll wind up being very good friends. We've exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses. We've chatted on the phone a couple of times. It'll be nice knowing that once I move in to my new place I'll have at least one friend. Maybe more if I'm lucky. Wish me luck with that too. Well, I wish I could say more but right now I need to go, time for softball practice. Write you again soon. Much love to you my friend,

YANHE

P.S.

Tell the others I said hello and I hope they're doing good.

Dear Miku,

Wow, I never would've guessed that Lily and IA of all people would've started dating. And, give my congratulations to Len and Neru on their engagement. I kind of figured it would happen sooner or later, but then again who didn't. Although I guess Tei must be crushed by the news. And, I'm not entirely surprised to hear about Rin and GUMI hooking up. Those two were always so cute together. Plus it was adorable to see how much Rin was in love with GUMI. I know that GUMI always said that she didn't feel the same about Rin, but come on who was she trying to fool? Anyways on the home front I started University, it's tough but not as bad as I thought then again we are only in the second week of classes. I got moved into my new apartment without a hitch it's already starting to feel like home. Things between me and Luo are going well. She's so adorable she's so cute when she's got that shy blush on her face. I know I'm in love with her now, but every time I try to ask her out I get all tongue tied. That's so unlike me. We went to dinner and a movie this past weekend. I guess you could say it was our first date, but we never really called it a date, just two friends hanging out together really. Miku, help me why am I so scared and nervous to properly ask her to be my Girlfriend? Is it our age difference even though she's only two years younger than me. Is it the fact we're both girls? I really don't know. I just know that every time I'm with her I'm happier than I've ever been in my life, and every time we're apart I miss her fiercely! This is driving me insane, and I just don't know what to do. Anyways I do need to go now, as always I look forward to your next letter. Take care my dear friend, and much love to you,

YANHE

Dear Miku,

Thanks for your words of encouragement in your last letter it really helped to calm me down. Good news, I did it, I asked out Luo and she accepted. We're Girlfriends now. When she said yes, I felt like I was floating on clouds. And, even better her mother approves of me! When we told her we were officially dating she told me "Welcome to the family YANHE", then gave me a huge hug. A few days ago we shared our first real kiss. We have kissed each other before but it's only been on cheek, or the forehead. I've never felt like this before I just hope that things work out and we can be as happy together as you and Teto are. Oh, also could you let Len and Neru know that I might be able to attend their wedding. I can't promise for sure but right now it looks like I may be able to go, and maybe if Luo's mom agrees she can come with me, but that's I honestly think unlikely. I'd really think you'd like her Miku. I'd really do want you two to meet, I mean you're my best friend in the world, and I think she'd like you too. I don't know I just want my Girlfriend and my best friend to meet each other at least once. Is that weird? Anyways classes are still going well it's getting a bit tougher but I was kind of expecting that. Although sadly, my University's Softball Team sucks. We've only won two games so far this season and we've played 14 games. It's a bit frustrating to go from my high school team which won three straight National Championships to this. On the bright side at least Luo has been able to cheer me on in all my team's home games so far. A few of my teammates do tease me about her, but they're just giving me some good natured ribbing. Although I don't know what they'd say if I told them that we're dating now. Although the thing that does scare me the most is telling my own parents. I honestly don't know how they'll react. I'm scared that they'll disown me for being in a relationship with another girl. I know that you and Teto didn't have an issue with that, and like I said Luo's mom was completely accepting, but I'm still terrified. At the least the good thing is I don't have to tell them right away but, I'd rather them hear it straight from me rather than finding out through other means. I hate to end a letter to you on such a sour note but I really do have to run. Anyways as always I look forward to your next letter. Take care my friend, and I love you,

YANHE

Dear Miku,

Well, I still haven't told my parents about me and Luo, I have a feeling it might be best to wait until I'm finished with University first. But things are going wonderful between us. As a matter of fact she slept over in my apartment last night for the first time. No we didn't sleep in the same bed if that's what you're thinking. I, well, we think it's still too early for that sort of thing. A couple of my softball teammates found out about me and Luo, and they're cool with it. Oh, I was able to talk to Luo's mom, and as long my schedule permits she'll let me take her with me to Len and Neru's wedding, so you'll get to meet her after all. She's sort of excited to meet you too. Don't worry I've only told her good things about you. I'm just glad that she's not jealous of you. I don't what it is maybe I'm still in a romantic haze or something but honestly Miku never in my life have I felt as happy as I am now, but then again, I've never fallen in love before. I'm just so glad my first time being in love is such an amazingly sweet, cute, and kind girl like Luo. She actually thinks it's cool that despite the fact me and you live in different countries now we're still friends, and stay in touch. Anyways I got through midterms with very little problems and did a lot better than I expected to do. So, I'm happy about that. Well, I hate to leave you with such a short letter but I need to be going. Me and Luo have a date tonight to celebrate the end of mid-terms. Until next time Miku, take care of yourself, and tell Teto I said hello, and that I miss you guys, but that I'll see you soon. I love you my friend,

YANHE

Dear Miku,

Well, the semester is over now, I should be getting my final grades back in a day or two. I'm kind of nervous but at the same time I think I did pretty well. At least I hope I did well. Me and Luo had a nice date yesterday to celebrate the end of my first semester of university. She was able to watch all of my softball team's home games, and I'm glad I got to be there for her when she was in a school play. She was the lead. She did a magnificent job, and I was so proud of her since it was her first time performing in front a crowd. Especially since she's just such a natural introvert. I gave her a dozen white and red roses afterwards, and took her out to dinner. Well, mom and dad know about Luo now but they still don't know the exact nature of our relationship. As far as they know she's just my new best friend. They seem to like her, which gives me some hope when I finally tell them about us. She came home with me during a four day weekend. My mom almost caught us making out though. That scared us a lot, but thankfully she didn't see anything so we're safe. Anyways, I can't believe just how close to Len and Neru's wedding we are now. Just another month and I'll get to see you, Teto, and everybody else again, and you guys will get to meet Luo. She's nearly as excited as I am. It's going to be so much fun seeing you all again. I've really missed you guys so much. Well, I need to be going now, I've got a lot of stuff I need to do. Well, take care of yourself my dear friend, and I'll see you in about a month. I Love you Miku,

YANHE

Kasane Teto finished the last letter before she put them back into the folder that they were in. She was impressed that Miku had kept the letters in such good shape after all these years. She smiled at the memories evoked by those letters. She remembered the day that YANHE had told Miku that she would be moving to China. Miku was crushed by the news but, Teto couldn't really blame her lover after all YANHE and Miku had been best friends since they were in preschool. Teto had held a sobbing Miku in her arms until the tealette had fallen asleep. She remembered meeting Luo for the first time, the girl was just as sweet as YANHE said she was, but also extremely shy too.

"Hey, love what're you doing?" Miku asked curiously.

"Oh, hey Miku, I'm just rummaging around trying to find some things for Len and Neru's anniversary party and found a bunch of your old letters from YANHE. Hope you don't mind I read them." Teto replied.

Miku just shook her head and sat down next to Teto.

"Doesn't bother me at all sweetheart. She's as much your friend as she is mine. I really do miss her though. I wish she never had to move." Miku said sighing the last part.

Teto put her arm around her girlfriend. Not that it was even an issue but Teto always suspected that Miku had a crush on YANHE. She leaned over and kissed Miku on her cheek.

"Yeah, I know I miss her too. I know how important of a friend to you she is. She was big part of your life for so many years. But, at least we know that she's happy, and healthy, and she has a wonderful girlfriend of her own." Teto said and kissed Miku again.

"Yeah, I hope we get a chance to see her again soon though." Miku said as she returned the kisses.

Just then they noticed the mail man at their mailbox. Miku said that she would go get the mail she gave Teto one more kiss. Then stood up and walked down stairs. As she was looking through the mail she noticed a letter from YANHE. Miku smiled it had been a while but she always looked forward to her letters. She sat down at her dining room table and opened the letter.

Dear Miku,

Sorry it's been nearly forever since I've written you, but things have been a bit hectic here. As you know I got a new job, and me and Luo have been busy with trying to get everything settled, finding a new place to live. Trying to get our old house sold, and getting everything ready for the move. Also, I have some wonderful news. Luo is pregnant. We're going to be Parents Miku. I'm so excited, yet so nervous at the same time. We've decided that if it's a girl, we're naming her Miku. We haven't come up with a boy name yet, but we'll let you know when we do. This wasn't an easy decision and we know how society feels about this sort of thing, but at the same time we really wanted children. Luo's mom is ecstatic, and my parents are also very happy for us. Oh, and more news, but I can't confirm this just yet, but it's possible we might be able to visit Japan in the near future. There's a slight chance my new job will be sending me there for a couple weeks, and again I'll keep informed of that. Miku it's so amazing that me and Luo have been together for as long as we have. We're still as in love with each other today as we were the day we first confessed. Things are just so amazing for us right now I honestly don't know how to properly describe it. Amazing but like I said hectic as well. Hard to believe that in a few short years there'll be a little one ruining around calling me mommy. Don't worry Miku we'll tell him or her all about Aunt Miku and Aunt Teto. Anyways I do need to run now, and make sure to give Teto and the others my best and let them know the good news. I love you my dear friend and hopefully I'll see you soon,

YANHE

 **THE END.**

 _ **END NOTES: I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHERE I GOT THE IDEA TO DO A SERIES OF LETTERS FROM, BUT THE IDEA FOR YANHE x LUO CAME FROM THEIR SONG "ASH" I DO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE R &R. INVID HELLCAT 1/5/16**_


End file.
